


Nina

by LesHistoriesDeLaRoser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Girls in Chains, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser/pseuds/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser
Summary: —Si continues sent tan desitjable, algun dia et segrestaré de veritat.—Fes-ho —em sorprenen la seguretat i el desig que impregnen la meua veu—. Quan tu vullgues, com tu vullgues. Droga’m si vols. Emmordassa’m. Utilitza cadenes reals, no les teles.La meua veu és quasi una anhelació quan torne a separar els llavis.»Juga amb mi. Domina’m de veritat.La pressió sobre el meu cos augmenta.—Si no recorde mal —em xiuxiueja perillosament— eres tu qui estava fa una estona al meu davant, de genolls i lligada de mans.A males penes aconseguisc reprimir un panteix quan comença a deixar besos per tot el meu coll. No puc moure ni un centímetre del meu cos; continua immobilitzant-me amb els seus braços i cames, provant-me que, com sempre, és ella qui té el control.
Kudos: 1





	Nina

**Author's Note:**

> Jo què sé.
> 
> PD1: és la primera vegada que escric un relat porno, perdoneu possibles barbaritats al gènere.
> 
> PD2: este relat NO busca romantitzar les relacions de poder i el sexe sense consentiment. Tot açò és purament ficció i no consistix en cap cas un desig que estes coses passen en la realitat. Només sí és sí, xiquets i xiquetes.
> 
> ****  
> (El meu usuari abans era 1StrayCat)
> 
> Per a més relats (més baixats de to, això sí) i ressenyes literàries em podeu seguir a l'instagram @leshistoriesdelaroser

— _Si continues sent tan_ _desitjable_ _—comenta, mentre juga amb un dels meus pits—, algun dia et segrestaré de veritat._

_Jo somric. Pel llit encara s’escampen les teles que ha utilitzat per nugar-me. I inclús ara que em relaxe reclinada sobre ella, empresona amb el seu propi cos el meu encara nu. Em té completament atrapada. I encara així, tot en mi demana més._

_—Fes-ho —em sorprenen la seguretat i el desig que impregnen la meua veu—. Quan tu vulgues, com tu vulgues. Droga’m si vols. Emmordassa’m. Utilitza cadenes_ _reals_ _, no les teles._

_La meua veu és quasi una anhelació quan torne a separar els llavis._

_»_ _Juga amb mi._ _Domina’m de veritat._

_La pressió sobre el meu cos augmenta. La seua mà ja no està sobre el meu pit; s’ocupa de dirigir el meu rostre fins que està en el lloc perfecte perquè puga mossegar-me amb suavitat l’orella._

_—Si no recorde mal —em xiuxiueja perillosament— eres tu qui estava fa una estona al meu davant, de genolls i lligada de mans._

_A males penes aconseguisc reprimir un panteix quan comença a deixar besos per tot el meu coll._ _No puc moure ni un centímetre del meu cos; continua immobilitzant-me amb els seus braços i cames, provant-me que, com sempre, és ella qui té el control._

Em costa despertar. Tot està obscur al meu voltant, i tarde en adonar-me que és perquè una bena em cobrix els ulls. El meu cos no em respon, o potser siguen els grillons que em subjecten de mans i peus. Estic estirada boca en amunt sobre pedra.

Algú m’està besant.

—Desperta, nineta —una veu em parla a cau d’orella—. Comence a cansar-me d’esperar.

Se separa de mi, i un gemec s’escapa dels meus llavis sense que jo puga fer res. On està? Els seus llavis... Necessite els seus llavis sobre mi.

Torna... Torna...

Estic a punt de perdre els sentits quan toquen el meu ventre. Se m’escapa l’alè bes a bes mentre ella comença a pujar, i m’oblide de pensar amb claredat quan s’entreté amb els meus pits. Vull tocar-la. Vull abraçar el seu cos contra el meu, però les cadenes em retenen amb força, i això només que fa que augmentar la tremolor que em domina tota.

M’obliga a gemegar quan la seua boca marca el meu coll.

—Nineta —intente seguir-la quan de nou s’aparta de mi, però no em puc moure—. Saps qui sóc? Qui eres tu?

La bena desapareix, però no puc distingir més enllà d’un rostre borrós. A penes puc mantindre els ulls oberts.

No sé qui és. No sé el meu nom. Però mai he tingut tan clar qui sóc.

—Teua —la meua veu no és més que un murmuri ofegat—. Sóc teua.

Em té completament a la seua mercè. Sé que jugarà amb mi tot el que vullga i més. Que em farà cridar i plorar. Que potser em trenque, o que quan es canse es desfarà de mi. M’és igual.

No vull ser res més que seua.

Ella mussita un «molt bé» abans que els seus llavis vinguen a buscar els meus, insistents. M’oblide de respirar quan ella, nua, s’asseu sobre mi, i comprenc que el meu cos ja no és meu quan les seues mans el recorren tot, acariciant-me, arrancant-me dels llavis crit rere crit, gemec rere gemec.

—Per favor... —m’escolte suplicar.

Explotaré. Explotaré i encara no ha baixat del meu ventre.

—Tan prompte, nineta? —riu sense deixar de tocar-me—. Paciència. Sé que pots esperar un poc més. Has de...

No l’escolte. Només sent la seua mà a l’interior de la meua cuixa, provocant-me milers de calfreds.

A prop. Cada vegada més a prop.

Continua.

Continua!

Un crit frustrat quan es retira. Ella torna a riure, i el desig em desborda.

—No sigues impacient...

Encara no he recuperat l’alè quan ella retorna al meu coll. Embogisc dels besos, embogisc quan em mossega el llavi. El seu cos empresona el meu contra la pedra i jo lluite contra les cadenes, perquè _moriré_ si no la puc tocar.

Vull més besos, i carícies, i que em toque els pits, i el coll, i els llavis, i tot el cos alhora. I gemegue cada vegada que em toca la pell, i cride cada vegada que es retira quan estic a punt d’arribar a l’orgasme. I ella riu, i juga amb mi, i em destrossa, i jo a penes puc parlar i li suplique, i ella torna «Nineta, sé que encara pots cridar més» i em besa darrere de l’orella mentre m’acarona, i jo cride, cride, cride, i m’ofegue, i mentre m’ofegue ella m’atrapa els llavis, i jo no puc respirar però vull que em bese més.

I quan em deixa arribar xiscle que no sé si podré tornar a parlar, i m’abandonen les forces. Ella em torna a cobrir els ulls i em besa mentre la meua consciència s’esvaïx.

No sé què passarà després, i no m’importa.

Sóc una nina. Només servisc per a jugar.

Tot el meu cos es queixa quan òbric els ulls. La llum em molesta i em fa parpellejar unes quantes voltes fins que m’acostume. Em sent dèbil, incapaç d’eixir del còmode llit on algú m’ha deixat.

On estic? Què ha passat?

—Començaves a preocupar-me —sospira, alleugerida, una veu que conec molt bé. Quan em gire a mirar-la, m’adone que estem en la seua habitació i el llit on em trobe és el mateix que tantes voltes m’ha vist encordada. Ara, però, estic lliure i ella m’acarona els cabells amb tendresa.

Poc a poc em venen els records. Aquella veu suau. Les cadenes. El llit de pedra.

El desig. Oh, el desig.

—M’has segrestat —comprenc.

—N’he fet un gra massa? —per primera vegada des que la conec, la veig neguitosa—. Com em vas demanar que no t’avisara, que utilitzara cadenes i tot allò... No sé si vaig anar massa lluny drogant-te. Et vaig deixar sense poder decidir.

—Era això el que volia.

La meua veu no és més que un feble murmuri, recordatori del malbé que ha fet en mi el que siga que m’ha donat. No m’ho ha dit, però sé que tardaré encara dies en recuperar-me. No em molesta; tan implacable com és al llit també ho és protectora quan necessite recuperar-me. Sé que estarà amb mi tot el temps, cuidant-me, i de vegades no puc decidir què m’agrada més: quan em domina o quan em protegix.

—Aleshores no ho vas passar mal? No em vaig excedir?

—A tu et va agradar?

Un somriure plaent s’estén pel seu rostre.

—Si t’hagueres vist... Tan desitjable, tan vulnerable... I tota per a mi.

—Aleshores ha pagat la pena.

—Estàs segura?

—Era _teua_ —la meua veu és quasi un gemec quan ho recorde—. Em vas convertir en un joguet.

Ella separa els llavis per dir alguna cosa, però no la deixe parlar.

»M’agrada ser-ho.

—Tens uns gustos estranys, nineta... —no pot evitar riure.

—Sort que són els que et complauen.

Ella torna a riure i s’ajupix per deixar-me un bes al serrell. Jo tanque els ulls: el cansament comença a envair-me.

—T’agradaria un bany?

M’adormiré inclús abans de tocar l’aigua, però sé que és una excusa perquè abandone el llit i puga tenir-me entre els seus braços, i jo no puc imaginar res millor que això. Un lleuger assentiment per la meua part és l’únic que cal perquè m’alce amb compte i em conduïsca al bany mentre em mussita paraules dolces a cau d’orella.

La meua consciència va i ve mentre ella em desnua i entrem en l’aigua, i quan em sosté contra el seu cos, la calidesa em relaxa i em fa abandonar-me mentre m’acarícia.

El meu lloc és aquí, a la seua protecció, al seu domini. La certesa m’envaïx al mateix temps que l’obscuritat, i dibuixe un somriure quan em desitja que dorma bé. Quan desperte, sé que seguiré entre els seus braços.

Sóc la seua nineta.

Eixe és el meu plaer.


End file.
